


All work and no play

by JenJo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper receives a phone call at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All work and no play

**Author's Note:**

> So the person on the phone is left purposefully unknown- imagine whoever you like in the role.

“Potts.”

_ “You’re not busy, are you?” _

Pepper smiled at the voice, pressing a button to lock the door to her office as she activated the headset in her ear. “I am not, though I suspect you already knew that.”

_ “Of course. So how have you been?” _

Pepper laughed as she toed off her shoes. “You didn’t call me to ask how I have been.”

_ “You’re right. I called to tell you what’s going to happen tonight.” _

“No surprises?”

_ “You’ll be wearing your clothes. Looking all proper and professional. Your hair will be tied back. Anyone would think that you’re on your way to work. And they’d be right, you are going to work. No easy orgasm for you.” _

“Only the one?”

_ “No talking. The only sound I want to hear is your breath hitching as you rub yourself through those panties I bought you last week.” _

Pepper couldn’t help it; her hand flew down to begin rubbing. She was rewarded with a laugh through the call.

_ “Good. You know I love watching you tease yourself. Crossing your legs over your hands, increasing that pressure but never being enough to get you off.” _

Pepper closed her eyes, crossing her left leg over her right and doing nothing to suppress the moan that fell from her lips. She smiled as she heard the hitch of breath on the phone.

_ “I bet you look amazing. Cross your legs?” _

“Already… already done.”

_ “Perfect. Squeeze those thighs, like you did last night around my head.” _

Pepper did as told, smiling at the memory. Another moan fell from her lips.

_ “Amazing. I tell you lately how much I love those sounds.” _

“Not in… the last… hour.”

_ “You’re doing that thing with your abs, aren’t you?” _

“Nngh… yeah,” Pepper panted; it had been an interesting discovery, to say the least. Turned out that, if Pepper clenched her abs in counter to her thighs, she got just the right pressure to her clit.

_ “Take away your hands. Nothing but your legs and abs. Let me hear you now.” _

Pepper took her hand away, breathing in through her nose. “Such a tease. Don’t suppose… I can come… yet.”

_ “No. Wearing a blouse?”  _ Pepper gave an affirmative noise.  _ “Good. Unbutton it, slowly. When you have, I want you to run your hands up your torso.” _

Pepper opened her eyes, clenching down on her thighs as she unbuttoned her blouse, before running her left hand up herself with a feather light touch. She ran both hands through her cleavage, not touching her breasts yet.

_ “Touch them, I know you want to.” _

Pepper laughed breathlessly. “Know you want to… aah!” Pepper cried out, having taken a breast in each hand and squeezing in time with her thighs.

_ “I bet you look  _ wrecked _. Imagine if someone came in right now, saw the normally composed Ms Potts an absolute wreck.” _

“Please,” Pepper panted, but not saying any more.

_ “Please what?” _

“Let me… let me…” Pepper threw her head back, pushing her breasts together.

_ “Go on, unclench those thighs. Keep one hand on your chest, and talk to me.” _

Pepper’s right hand moved down to her clit, touching lightly before moving lower. “I have my right hand down, ah… in and out, like you did last night.”

_ “And your left?” _

“It’s, ah,” Pepper bit her lip, breathing through her nose again. “It’s on my right boob, squeezing and releasing in time with my fingers.”

_ “Fingers?” _

“Yeah… there’s… three, four.” Pepper moaned, focusing on the pleasure running through her.

_ “Reckon you can get all five?” _

Pepper moaned at the thought, before opening her eyes. Lifting her right leg onto her desk, the new angle allowed her to get the fifth finger in. The moan that she let out was positively  _ filthy _ .

_ “Pepper! So hot, wish I was there. I would love to see this. Describe yourself.” _

“I put my, ah, right leg up on the desk. And… and… oh, god, I’m leaning back in the chair, I’m such a mess. Ah, ah, it’s so much. Wish you were here….” Pepper’s head fell to the side, where she saw the device she had placed earlier in the day, and a fresh moan fell from her. “And… I filmed this.”

_ “What?” _

“I. Filmed. This,” Pepper punctuated each word with a thrust inside, spinning the chair to allow the device to capture everything.

_ “Pepper! Come for me.” _

As if she had been waiting for permission, Pepper’s insides went alight, the orgasm ripping through her. Her head fell back, and she rode her hand, wrenching every last bit of her juices from her body, making sure to make every noise she could. 

The room fell to silence, the only sound Pepper’s deep breaths.

_ “That was ridiculously hot. I can’t wait to watch it tonight.” _

“I hope we could have a reenactment,” Pepper suggested, smiling at the hitch in breath down the line. Pepper sat up in her chair, sighing lightly. “I’ve ruined these panties.”

_ “Nothing a wash won’t fix.” _

“I don’t have a pair to change into.”

_ “So don’t wear any for the rest of the day.” _

“That is… such a good idea,” Pepper spoke as she stood, holding onto her desk to support herself as she slid her panties to the floor, before finding a plastic bag to transport them home in.

_ “I can’t wait. See you tonight.” _

“Love you.”

_ “Love you too.” _

Pepper waited for the call to disconnect, before removing her headset. She ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair as she went over to deactivate the device, returning to her desk to deposit the device into her bag. Sitting back at her desk, she unlocked her door. A look at the time revealed that she had another six hours before going home.

She sighed, opening up her laptop to answer emails. She’d have to find a way to distract herself until round two tonight.

(Technically, tonight would be round three. But since morning sex was regular, Pepper rarely counted it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (my first ever pwp)...  
> Well, the only way you get better is by writing, right?


End file.
